uq_holderfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 25
Take Hold of The World is the 25th chapter of the UQ Holder! manga written and illustrated by Ken Akamatsu. In this chapter, Touta manages to suppress his Magia Erebea and the final showdown between him and Kaito begins - the arm wrestling. Summary As Touta is about to deliver a killing blow to Kaito, he stops himself. While he is seemingly battling his inner power, Kaito complains, saying that Touta cannot just pull out now. However, Touta states that it wasn't him doing this and continues his attempts at suppressing Magia Erebea. Kaito argues further, claiming that he finally met a satisfying end, but Touta states that he makes him sick, having promised that he'd stop the werewolf by beating him. Suddenly, an explosion surrounds Touta, with even Kuroumaru noticing it from afar. Kaito then notes that Touta actually suppressed his power and questions him for doing so, as it is the source of his Immortality. He also notices that the boy has stopped regenerating as well. Touta returns the favor, stating that Kaito is also quite beat up and Kaito admits that he is completely out of Ki. He angers Touta by saying that this is his loss as Touta continues to claim that the black thing wasn't him. At that moment, Kaito grabs Touta and in spite of the boy's protests, he takes the both of them onto the top of a nearby buildin. Dropping a barrel and readying himself, Kaito declares that this will be another Instant Movement Technique showdown, but in arm wrestling instead. In the end, Touta agrees and just as the two are in a position to start, Shion Nagumo and Karin arrive, with the former questioning the situation. Kaito tells him not to interfere as this is a showdown between men. Shion brushes that off in his thoughts, instead wondering about Magia Erebea and what happened to him. Karin catches on to the trail of his thoughts and states that she made a right bet. She continues by saying that if Touta suppressed Magia Erebea on his own, her opinion about him will change. Meanwhile, Kaito reveals the second trick to the Instant Movement Technique, that is the user visualizing that they are the only person standing in the world. Doing so will allow them to reach the greatest speed. He drops a coin, signalizing the start of their showdown. However, much to Kaito's surprise, Touta manages to match his step again, stopping him just in time. Kaito realizes that this power doesn't come from Magia Erebea, but from within Touta himself. Touta questions Kaito one more time, asking if he wanted to die surrounded by this hideous landscape. Kaito confirms that, saying that the world is ugly, being dominated by the rich ones. However, while shedding tears, Touta asks if he can really say that while proudly "grasping the world". At that moment, Kaito begins to be overwhelmed and realizes that Touta has really "grasped the earth". With an explosion, Touta finishes the showdown, defeating Kaito in the arm wrestling match. Chapter Appearances Touta Konoe Kuroumaru Tokisaka Karin Yuuki Shion Nagumo |Items and Terms = Magia Erebea Instant Movement Technique Immortality |Locations = New Tokyo Slums }} Navigation Category:Chapters